The requested instrument is a laser-scanning microscope (LSM model 880), a confocal microscope manufactured by Zeiss, which is needed to replace an approximately 10- year-old Zeiss LSM 510, that is no longer supported by the company because it is outdated. The updated LSM 880 microscope allows high-resolution confocal imaging of multiple fluorophores, permitting visualization of the subcellular location of proteins of interest and/or the co-localization of these proteins with other proteins or cellular organelles. Importantly, the LSM 880 is equipped with AiryScan (Airy Disk) technology; this newer technology employs many single and independent detector elements, with each of these 32 detectors acting like a very small pinhole. The confocal pinhole itself remains open and does not block light; thus, all of the photons from the entire Airy disk are collected. The signals from all of the detector elements are then reassigned to their correct position, producing an image with an increased signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and enhanced resolution. Thus, the AiryScan allows the collection of all of the emitted light and combines super-resolution with high speed and sensitivity. The LSM 880 can also be upgraded to permit two-photon technology, which would allow confocal imaging of thicker specimens, as well as cell wound healing assays. This instrument will support at least 7 VA Merit-funded research projects from 6 VA Principal Investigators: (1) #CX001357: ?Epidermal aquaporin-3 in psoriasis? and #BX004735: ?Phosphatidylglycerol to promote corneal wound healing and inhibit chronic inflammation? (PI: Dr. Wendy Bollag); (2) #BX001232: ?Role of copper transporters in atherosclerosis? (PI: Dr. Tohru Fukai); (3) #BX001233: ?Mechanisms of traumatic retinopathy: Role of arginase? (PI: Dr. Ruth Caldwell); (4) #BX003862: ?Role of B- arrestins in muscle-invasive bladder cancer? (PI: Dr. Balakrishna Lokeshwar); (5) #BX000319 ?Ischemic kidney injury and kidney repair? (PI: Dr. Zheng Dong; Dr. Dong is also a Senior VA Research Career Scientist); and (6) #RX001613: ?GPR109A and Parkinson's disease: Role of niacin in outcome measures? (PI: Dr. Chandramohan Wakade). The Zeiss LSM 880 is a state-of-the-art system with a proven track record, allowing high-resolution optical sections, and it is expected that this shared instrument will promote collaborations between VA Merit-funded investigators and increase research productivity thus advancing the VA mission to improve veterans? health.